


Best Friends

by legomaster00156



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legomaster00156/pseuds/legomaster00156
Summary: Long-separated friends meet for the last time.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Best Friends

Annette stared across the muddy field, face wet with rain and teardrops. Standing not fifteen feet from her was her friend. Her very best friend. Ever since childhood, they'd been called inseparable, even though the priestess was several years' Annette's senior. Now, for the first time in five years, that inseparability was being tested on the Tailtean Plains.

They should have been fighting together, on the same side, but she'd ruined that. Any chance of being friends with Mercedes had been dashed that day, five long years ago. It was a stupid, pointless argument. Annette didn't even really remember what they fought over. What stupid, petty thing could have ruined a friendship so tightly bound? She'd spent five years regretting that, but praying they'd never meet in battle. She prayed to the Goddess every night that Mercedes would stay out of the war.

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair! She believed in the world that Edelgard was creating, but she shouldn't have to fight her oldest friend to bring it to life! She had to at least try to get her to retreat, or at least she had to apologize, to make sure they were friends in the end!

“Mercie...” she began, choking out the name.

“Now, now, Annie. There's no need for that,” Mercedes interrupted, her voice the same soothing tone that she would use while healing Annette's wounds as children. “This is a battlefield, after all.”

“I'm so sorry. You know that, don't you?” Annette pleaded. “And also know that... you don't have to forgive me...”

“I was going to say the same thing. I'm so sorry if I cause you any pain.”

Hands rose. Spells were chanted, and light and wind ripped through the rain, a storm of magic from two equally powerful mages. Annette went for her spell of choice, the powerful wind magic Excalibur, to kill Mercedes as quickly and painlessly as possible. A scream indicated that the miniature hurricane found its mark, but Annette hardly heard it.

The warlock had taken her fair share of blows from magic over the course of the war, but Abraxas was unlike any fire or wind spell she had felt before. The beam of radiance that came down on her felt like heat and pressure, burning her from the inside out. Her vision went black, unable to see anything as her senses were overwhelmed by the brilliant light surrounding her.

She fell to her knees, blood dripping from her nose. She collapsed fully onto the ground, feeling the pounding of rain onto her back as she grasped forward through the mud. Her hand felt another, smoother hand, and she felt a wetness on the back of the hand. It did not feel like rain, and she was quite certain it was actually blood.

“M-Mercie... I can't... see...” Annette managed, her voice weak. Every word wracked her chest with pain, and she was pretty sure she felt blood come out when she coughed.

“I'm so... sorry... Annie...” Mercedes croaked back.

“Is this... the end?”

She stretched out her other hand and began slowly pulling herself towards the source of the voice, the mud soaking through her furs. She felt Mercedes other bloody hand touch it, lacing fingers together.

“It's... alright... I'm glad that... I'm dying... next... to...”

Annette heard the soft splash of a head felling into the mud, unable to finish the sentence. Annette knew she would soon be joining her. How would Linhardt even know where to find her in this rain? And yet, as she took long, laborious breaths, she couldn't find it in her to be sad. Not now. It was only right that she die like this.

That she die beside her very best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I whipped this up in about two hours after realizing it's totally possible to recruit just Mercedes or Annette, while still getting them to B support with each other.


End file.
